I Felt Like Destroying Something Beautiful
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: Kyuubi has broken free of Naruto's weakened seal. He's only got a certain amount of time to roam free. In the midst of it all, he finds Hinata, now grown up and different from the other weaklings. It's in his nature to fight her. implied KyuHina NaruHina


_Saladshla : The title "I felt like destroying something beautiful" is actually a quote from the famous movie Fight Club. A secret club where all the members (all men) have to fight against each other, for the fun and thrill, y'know. Well, the main character, a plain office guy whose name I can't remember, beats up another member, whose nicknamed Angel Face. He's a bit of an arrogant blonde guy, but looks nice at the same time. (Mind you, I've never watched the movie before, just watched a few YouTube clips about it.)_

_So the office guy totally trashes his face, and at the end he says 'I felt like destroying something beautiful.' I loved the quote and took it to heart. I think. So now we have a bit of NaruHina Oneshot angst! _

_NARUTO HINATA FIGHT! Ossu! :L  
><em> 

**I Felt Like Destroying Something Beautiful  
>eatcatbuffet.<strong>

Naruto is furious.

(Is it actually him that's still feeling angry?)

Furious and angry, and all venomous and poisonous emotions coiling around in his body like a mound of thin, slithering snakes. He hated her. No— fuck past tense- he HATES her! He hates snakes. He hates Sasuke, Sakura, that stuck up Ebisu teacher prat and the villagers that gave him cold looks of indifference and hate, the bastard Mizuki, -how he wished him an endless life in Hell- that pedophile Orochimaru-teme and the bleeding traitorous Yakushi Kabuto. Oh how he wants to punch them, break their noses, grab them by the hair, smash their face against a rough, concrete wall, and grind their bloody head across it.

Yeah, one black snake said, a red hue in it's eyes, kill them in cold blood.

But just imagining all the possibilities and gore doesn't calm him. It just makes it all worse. Previous insults that lay under his memories surface come above, repeated and magnified, the threats and remarks picked away at until it becomes a festering, bleeding, poisonous wound. He wants to kill someone. Badly. Well, there was someone right in front of him. _**RIGHT**_ in front of him, trying desperately to draw out his _'good'_ side again.

HeKyubi doesn't like her. She's annoying, yet strangely intriguing. She used to be a plain wallflower, quiet and easily stepped over like a welcoming mat. But now she's changed; the wallflower is now arrogant, and proud of it. She spoke her mind now, often rude and blunt in her antics. It hurt Narut-him somehow to see that she's beautiful that way, that she dared to speak her mind and be rash about it.

A long and thin green snake coiled around his abdomen, tightening like a knot.

Jealousy.

He bares his teeth, his fangs. He's angry.

The wallflower isn't scared. Never. Scared because of him? Not scared because of his menacing, bloody eyes, all scarlet coloured and the sclera of his eyes glowing, or how a few of the blood vessels in his red, red eyes have popped and there's a bit of dark blackish blood leaking out of them. No. She ain't scared.

She ain't scared. Not of him.

She's scared of the fact that she may have to kill him.

(like she fucking can.)

Like he gives a fuck. Let's see her try!

Kyuubi growls. He wants to see her blood against her pale skin, scarlet droplets on glowing flesh, a stark contrast with her long black locks. He purrs. Kyuubi wants him to slash her, rip her clothes with his claws, he wants to see her skin, maybe he could have some fun with her before Naruto kills her.

Naruto looks down from his tree branch at her, at her outstretched arms, beckoning. He sniffs. Her friends are out of sight behind the thick forest trees, but close enough to hear them if they talked loud enough.

He hops down. Good, some privacy. He dusts his trousers down, wiping off dirt, acting like he's normal, but secretly in his head Kyuubi is shouting at him, screaming "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" until the echoes echo and it never leaves his head and now he's stuck with this chanting and he has to do it because then Kyuubi will stop and then everything will be quiet again and then he'll be _normal_—

"Hinata," he rasps. He's got to act normal, like the red and bloody eyes in his skull are just a, a- a hindsight. Wallflower ain't sure, Kyuubi tells him, sends to him, because he's still screaming _"Kill! Kill! Kill!"_ in his head.

Wallflower's face is uncertain, she wants to be sure that it's Naruto, and not Kyuubi. Silly girl, he and the brat were one and the same body! "Wallflo— Hinata," _'Kill! Kill! Kill!'_ "I— _help me._"

Kyuubi doesn't know where that came from, it wasn't from his influence. He growls and presses Naruto down further into his cage, wrapping his tails around him tighter, making him gasp and moan, try to wriggle out. A small, barely audible, moan slipped past his chapped lips.

Wallflower isn't stupid, she knows that. She knows that the brat looked unstable, about to take a lunge at her. But Kyuubi's not just about to release just a teensy amount of control over him to make his eyes turn back to blue again, because that's when the blond brat will try to seize control again, and he isn't about to go back in his cage again, Naruto can keep it warm while he plays. In anger, he gives a tight, sexual squeeze to the trapped boy, not wanting anything more than to keep him weak and under control.

Finally, the Wallflower drops her guard and believes him, she's slowly making her way towards him, as he plays the role of a shipwrecked teenager sitting in the grass. She reaches out a hand, fingers trembling a bit. "Naruto-kun," she whispers, fingers millimetres away from his shoulder.

And now!

Naruto's head snaps up, feral grin in place, showing fangs, eyes bleeding and glowing scarlet, scars blackened on his cheeks and lunges at her. She's half expecting it, jumping back, but Naruto's claws are stuck in her hoodie, firmly tugging her back. She manages to give him twelve painful jabs before he manages to tear off her jacket and grab her.

He's on his knees, left hand digging into the small of her back, claws still holding remains of her hoodie. His right hand is between her shoulder blades, arm under her left arm. Her left knee is touching the side of his right ribcage. She's looking down at him in surprise; he'd been fast. He sneers.

"Hello there Wallflower, what's all this I hear? You want to lock me up?" His right hand trails down a bit, leaves a scratch mark. She barely flinches. He drops the 'happy' facade. His eyes darken, he can feel it, they feel warmer. He frowns/ scowls. "Well you can't, bitch, Naruto's not there anymore." She hissed as his claws dug in her skin. She leant in, black strands tickling him, her hands holding his shoulders in a tight grip. Her white eyes burned a hole in his forehead. "What have you done to Naruto?" He leered. "Something _sexual_." He purred.

"Wha —_Aht!_" Her head flicked up, surprise and embarrassed anger on her face. She was turning red with the more squeezes he gave her. "Get off of me," she squeaked, cheeks red. His right hand cupped her derrière and gave it another squeeze. "Shut up bitch, you know you want it." He leant in and nibbled and marked her hip bone. Wallflower's fingers nearly drew blood. "You did this to Naruto?"

Kyuubi looked up and smirked. They were finally getting somewhere. "Of course. Sex makes you very weak minded." 'so I just played around with him for a bit.' The last sentence could just as well have been said aloud, Hinata knew what he had done.

At the topic of sex, Hinata seemed to realise that from their positions Kyuubi had total reach of her body, and that he's already torn off her jacket, leaving her with a black sport bra. And, at the topic of rape, Kyuubi seems to realise how annoyingly painful a Hyuga's whiplash reaction can be. In the form of sixty trigrams. Well, he still did manage to grab her hair and crush their mouths together.

Wallflower squirms, she wants a blonde idiot instead of an auburn haired murderer. Kyuubi shoves his tongue in her mouth, lapping and biting at her lips. Hinata delivers an unforgiving tongue bite that draws blood in their mouths. Kyuubi growls and withdraws, spits blood on her face. Feh. She looks even better with blood on her face. Her mouth is bleeding. Good. Her open mouth is slowly dribbling glorious blood down her chin and neck.

Then he threw her into a tree.

She gasps loudly and pulls out the worst of the splinters stuck in her skin. The cambium leaves glorious holes in her arms, legs and shoulders. Kyuubi licks his lips.

(1)  
>Hinata staggers upright, hand resting against the tree as she propped herself up against it. She fixes him with a wry and darkly cynical twist of the lips and rubs blood away from her chin, smearing it across her neck and back of hand, eyes darkly challenging.<p>

"You wanna fight, bitch?" He smirks at her.

Wallflower grimaces and spits a glob of germs in his direction. It lands at his feet. He wrinkles his nose and glares at her. He'd like to play with this bitch.

"Not with Sakura-chan?" She says, almost mockingly. He detected a hint of snide humour and playfulness in it, something that made Naruto perk up within him. Kyubi let out a bark of laughter and shoved him down again, distracting his body and playing with the brat's mind.

"_Noo_." He stretches it out, for fun. He shook his wild blonde head at her. "Not with that pink haired bitch. She ain't worth my time."

Wallflower cocks an eyebrow. "Really?" It was as if she was starting to like this bastard version of him.

Kyubi smirks. "A sentimental piece of trash that that dipstick cares about. She means fuck-all to me."

She blinks, surprised. She recollected herself, Kyubi hates everyone, bitch, even you. She forced herself upright and caught him just the tiniest bit off guard when she flung three pieces of splintered bark at his face.

The wood chippings collided with an almighty crash into a boulder, and proceeded to fly through the rock and two more trees. Kyubi grunts, his prowess and dexterity not to be outshone by some mortal woman. _Hm, bitch put some chakra into that attack._

He turned and faced her. "But to me, you're the opposite of that pink ditz." His pointed a clawed finger at her bloodied face. "I want to fight you."

She stares at him, bewildered.

"I can kill that slut anytime, but you, Angel Face, are summin' diff'rent. _And I really wanna try get you out of that sport bra_."

And then, Hinata's bewildered look turns almost _**happy**_. She's claimed some form of his acceptance. Hinata spits another glob of blood on the earthy floor and smirks for the first time since Kyubi acknowledged her.

"How long do you think we have before they come checking what happened with that blast?"

And with that, he didn't need to shove shocked Naruto down further in his cage, and he lustily charged at her.

_Gwaaah! Okay, so the ending came out quite different, but I've just finished writing this half written and left for dead one-shot in 06 . 4 . 2012 ! That's, um, waittasec— I think a fucking year back somewhere in July._

_(1) Is that part that I finished today *3*"_

_Anyway, Naruto likes Saku-dipsy, and Kyubi hates Hinata less than the others.  
>*3* (is being stupid) anyway, Hinata is really OOC in this, but I think that's okay though. Different emotions build character. *3* Also, it starts out with a mixed Naruto-Kyubi POV, and then turns into a full fledged Kyubi POV.<em>


End file.
